Mision: FIGHTER
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Alicia y Dorothy son espías de la República contra la Federación, algo sale mal y necesitan la ayuda de que la Reina Relena vuelva a su puesto y no como senadora de relaciones exteriores. Test dentro.


_La historia comienza en las colonias espaciales, en el año 198 después de las colonias ha surgido una nueva batalla entre el personal de la colonia Alderaan junto con otras importantes en la sociedad de la República. La alianza que había entre la Federación y la República era muy unida, no obstante, personal entre cada una de ellas no estaba de acuerdo al gobierno que hacían con la otra, Alderaan ha sido atacada sospechando principalmente del Virrey de la Federación...la Federación decidió atacarlos primero. _

La escena cambia hacia una chica vestida de pantalones blancos, botas militares negras, y un traje de camisa larga pero pegada al cuerpo color azul marino (Imagínense a Lady Une, su vestimenta de escolta, es igual pero en otro tono) de cabellos lisos y negros, que le llegaba debajo de los hombros y los ojos de un sorprendente color azul cielo almendrados, y de tez muy blanca, llevaba consigo dos pistolas plateadas e iba corriendo por el lugar, se detuvo al ver a un doctor de lentes extraños que estaba frente a una computadora en una habitación desolada...ella se sorprendió mucho de que no corriera ya que la alarma roja estaba sonando a tal punto para dar la retirada, varios hombres uniformados pasaban en pánico. La chica entró a la habitación.

- ¿Doctor J? ¿Siquiera lo va a intentar?- preguntó la chica que no parecía contar con más de 17 años.

- No puedo irme de aquí, he cometido mucho daño últimamente, y ahora debo pagar mis deudas, sobretodo que ya lo volví a construir en planos.- dijo el doctor sin despegar la vista de la computadora y tecleaba.

- ¿Qué rayos intenta decir con todo eso?- dijo la chica.

- Je je, vaya, sí que eres curiosa, pero toma....ya terminé.- dijo el doctor sacando un disquete negro y entregándoselo a la chica quien lo tomó confusa.

- Doctor J, la nave corre riesgos de que se destruya, ¿por qué me los entrega?- preguntó la chica.

- Tú eres la espía en esta nave capaz de cumplir lo que uno le ordena, Alicia...quiero que busques a un chico en la Tierra con el nombre de Heero Yuy ubicado ahora en Japón.- dijo el doctor J.

- ¿Japón?- preguntó Alicia guardando el disquete.

- Sí, ese chico entenderá lo que le entregues, dile de mi parte: "aún vive"- dijo el doctor.

- No entiendo doctor (SE ESCUCHA UN FUERTE SONIDO Y LA NAVE SE SACUDE UN POCO) ¿quiere algo más?- preguntó Alicia

- Sólo quiero lo mejor para el mundo, ahora la Tierra se verá amenazada si no llegas a tiempo...ve antes de que las cápsulas se terminen.- dijo el doctor J.

El doctor se quedó en donde mismo, se sentó nuevamente frente al monitor y la nave se sacudió nuevamente, Alicia se quedó sorprendida por lo que le dijo el doctor, pero tenía que retirarse pronto, la chica sonrió y dijo un ligero "hasta luego" y salió corriendo por donde llegó y a toda prisa. El hombre que también estaba un tanto sonriendo, se acomodó las gafas y sólo murmuró para sí: "hasta nunca, niña". Alicia llegó corriendo como pudo, cuando unos hombres de vestimenta negra y pistolas en mano aparecieron por su derecha, comenzaron a disparar, y Alicia dio un giro complicado, tomando las pistolas y con total seguridad, comenzó a disparar y les dio a todos en el pecho.

Una fuerte sacudida hizo que Alicia perdiera el control y se recargó en la pared...no podía fallarle al doctor, tenía que llegar pronto a la Tierra y tal vez así con sobrevivientes, la República pondría cargos contra la Federación quienes los atacaban. Después de correr durante 5 minutos, observó que aún quedaban cápsulas, se introdujo en una en lo que llegaba una chica de cabellos cortos y rubios y mirada intensa, justo cuando Alicia iba a oprimir el botón de despegue, la chica entró dejando a la otra sorprendida.

- ¡Dorothy!- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Creíste que ya me había marchado? ¡qué mala amiga eres!- dijo Dorothy cerrando las puertas.

- Estoy en una misión ¿sabes?- dijo Alicia algo molesta y oprimiendo unas coordenadas en el monitor.

- El doctor J. me lo explicó todo Alicia, conozco este Heero Yuy, al quien te mandó buscar, y créeme, no es una persona social que digamos.- dijo Dorothy.

- Aún así no te daré todo el crédito, por que a fin de cuentas, es mi misión.- dijo Alicia.

- Eres una espía rebelde, lo mismo digo.- dijo Dorothy cuando la cápsula comenzó a desprenderse de la nave y se acercaban a la Tierra.

- Llegaremos en unas horas, la tecnología ha cambiado últimamente.- dijo Alicia en lo que Dorothy comenzaba a relajarse.

- Espero que mi amiga Relena siga siendo líder de las relaciones exteriores.- dijo Dorothy

- ¿Darlian o Peacecraft?- preguntó Alicia maliciosa.

- Es la misma persona, sin embargo, para ir al Canciller y declarar los ataques que nos da la amistosa Federación, necesitaremos a la senadora Peacecraft.- mencionó la rubia.

- ¿Senadora?, pero, creí que era la Reina.- dijo Alicia con total sinceridad.

- Sí, lo era, pero no estoy segura si ya renunció a su trono, será mejor estar con cuidado, Heero y compañía son especiales como nosotras, tanto que se darían cuenta de nuestra presencia.- dijo Dorothy.

- ¿Quieres decir, que había más de un piloto Gundam?-

- ¡¡¡Alicia, me sorprendes!!! ¿que no te entrenaron para manejarlos a los 5? ¡qué lástima me das, no conoces ninguna información de los pilotos gundams!- dijo Dorothy.

- Para tu mayor información, me entrenaron para ser una espía, y sí, admito que me enseñaban a manejarlos, cosa que sí puedo, pero los gundams desaparecieron del mapa hace dos años.- dijo la chica defendiéndose.

- Aún así me sorprende que no sepas de la existencia de los demás pilotos: Duo Maxwell quien manejaba el Deathsyde, Trowa Barton con Heavyarms, Quatre Raberba Winner con su Sandrock y por último Wufei Chang con "Nataku" o Shen Long.......por cierto Alicia, me temo que tendrás que buscar por tu propia cuenta los pilotos, tendré que ir al reino de Zank para buscar a Milliardo Peacecraft y hablar sobre estos ataques.- dijo Dorothy pensativa.

- ¿Tendrás algunas fotos de los pilotos?- preguntó Alicia.

- Tú me conoces, tengo todo debajo de las mangas.- dijo Dorothy sacando de la nada, 5 fotos tamaño chico/infantil, mostrando las respectivas caras de cada piloto, al reverso venían los nombres.

- Eres buena espía.- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Lo soy Alicia,¿sabes como es que el doctor J, que por alguna extraña razón sobrevivió en la Operación: Meteoro?.- dijo Dorothy.

- A mi tampoco me lo explicó.- dijo Alicia observando las fotos de los pilotos, observando detalladamente en la de un chico de cabellos café claro y el cabello lo tenía largo y hacia delante, a su típica expresión se podría notar que era "antisocial" como se suele decir.

- ¿Qué tanto observas en esa foto?- preguntó Dorothy sonriente.

- Nada....sólo que me pareció haberlo visto en alguna parte.- mintió Alicia guardando las fotos.

- Seguramente, han estado viajando por casi todas las colonias y sistemas, sé que son demasiadas, pero los gundams son increíbles....Alicia ¿por qué no vamos primero por el reino de Zank?- preguntó Dorothy

- Creo que lo mejor sería que tú fueras por tu cuenta en lo que yo busco al tal Heero Yuy o cualquiera otro de los pilotos.- dijo Alicia desviando su mirada hacia le monitor que indicaba la hora restante por llegar a la tierra "2: 30 (dos horas y media)" dio un largo suspiro.

- Bien, en ese caso, toma.- dijo Dorothy sacando debajo del asiento una mochila y de ella sacó ropa.

- ¿Tienes todo a la mano, al igual que yo?- preguntó Alicia maliciosa sacando también una mochila de quien sabe donde.

- En ese caso no te prestaré nada.- mencionó la rubia.

- Está bien, toma tú de la mía y yo de la tuya.- cambiaron mochilas y comenzaron a ver la ropa adecuada.

Alicia tomó un conjunto de pantalones vaqueros/mezclilla, y era en forma de campana por los pies, camuflaje hados de los tonos azules, grises, blancos y negros, y tomó también un short de igual manera pero en tono verde y café y en su mochila tenía 2 manoplas (que son guantes, pero que no tiene dedos) de color rojo, negro y azul, entonces combinaría bien. Dorothy escogió un conjunto de short negro, con una blusa de tirantes roja y negra.

- Llegando a la Tierra, no recibiremos grata bienvenida.- dijo Dorothy

- Lo supongo también.- dijo Alicia observando el monitor.

- ¿Pusiste aterrizar en las afueras?-

- Sí, lo revisé 5 veces, antes de dar el botón verde.- dijo Alicia volviendo su vista hacia Dorothy.

- Dormiré un poco.- dijo Dorothy acomodándose y cerrando los ojos, a la media hora después se quedó dormida por completo.

Alicia observó a la rubia dormir pacíficamente así que aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa, se puso la blusa negra de tirantes, los pantalones militares azules, botas negras, manoplas azules y se hizo una coleta alta con algunos cabellos de fuera y se puso una boina azul, tal vez se vería un tanto ridícula, pero tenía que hacerse pasar por alguien militar para que en la Tierra no sospecharan de su presencia, además, tenía que cumplir su misión o si no, pondría en riesgo su vida al igual que la de Dorothy y la de Heero.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra...Relena se encontraba en la mansión Darlian preparando las últimas cosas para su cumpleaños, ahí mismo se encontraba su mejor amiga Hilde y también estaban los 5 pilotos, al igual que Catherine, Sally, Noin, su hermano Milliardo, y por último se encontraba Lady Une. Todos se encontraban en la sala tomando una taza de té, mientras hacían comentarios entre ellos. Relena traía un vestido sin mangas, y la falda era un tanto airosa que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, con zapatos con poco tacón, y su cabellera la traía diferente, un poco corto a como de costumbre, y lo traía cortado en capaz, quitándose también su acostumbrada trenza. Noin y Milliardo estaban ya casados, no me pregunten cómo fue, pero en mi historia sí están casados.

- ¿Cómo han estado últimamente?- preguntó Milliardo a Duo y a Hilde quienes estaban sentados en el sofá, Hilde tenía el cabello un poco más largo y su forma de vestir había cambiado por una blusa de tirantes gruesos negra, y una falda colegiala marrón, sandalias negras, Duo traía una camisa de botones naranja, y unos short casuales color negro y unos tenis, y traía su normal trenza.

- Nos ha ido muy bien en el taller de reparaciones, pero ahora nos tomamos unas vacaciones por que queríamos felicitar a Relena y no queríamos faltar a su fiesta.- dijo Hilde y Relena se halagó un poco.

En realidad la conversación no estaba muy animosa que digamos, Relena estaba más preocupada por Dorothy, ya que en la mañana, ella se había retirado hacia la colonia Alderaan, y aún no recibía noticias de ella, incluso Milliardo estaba algo tenso por la plática, todos sabían que no podían llevarla a cabo.

- ¿Se preocupa por Dorothy?- preguntó Hilde a Relena.

- Sí, no es normal en ella que tarde mucho en reportarse.- dijo Relena bajando la mirada.

- Es cierto, además, a mi me tiene preocupado mucho la situación de esto de la Federación, no creo que llegue tan lejos, pero no sé si se han fijado que las comunicaciones entre las colonias de la República (me refiero las importantes) se han cortado...me da espina de una invasión.- dijo Lady Une.

- Otro punto bueno, Lady, aún así me preocupa su bienestar, me prometió conseguirme la información posible para ver si podíamos comunicarnos con Alderaan y así ver la manera en que la Federación retroceda.- dijo Relena.

- ¿Crees que la Federación obligue a la República hacer algo al respecto?- preguntó Noin a Milliardo.

- No si se sienten obligados, de cualquier forma, Alderaan tiene muchas oportunidades siempre y cuando lleven sus pruebas al Canciller Supremo entonces.- dijo Lady Une.

- Me temo que todo esto quedará inconcluso, no sé por qué siento que esto es algo peligroso.- dijo Heero por comentario hacia Relena (Heero estaba con una camisa de manga larga y de botones negra, y pantalón negro, casual pero informal)

- ¿Intentaste hablar con Dorothy?- preguntó Catherine a Relena.

- Mi hermano y yo lo hemos intentado muchísimas veces sin éxito...- mencionó la chica y hubo un momento de silencio.

- Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, le prometí aquí a Hilde que la llevaría a dar una vuelta, ¿me permites Relena?- dijo Duo levantándose y Hilde se puso colorada, no pensó que lo diría así a ellos.

- Sí, claro, yo creo que iré a mi habitación, esto de lo de Dorothy, Alderaan, y otras colonias, con Federación o no, me tiene cansada.- dijo Relena sonriendo.

- Volveré a ver si Dorothy está disponible.- dijo Milliardo, después de él fueron Noin y Lady platicando quien sabe qué cosas.

Relena se marchó a su habitación pensativa por supuesto, dejando en la sala a Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Catherine, Sally....no Sally no estaba, dijo que iría al comedor pero no sabía a qué...y pues también estaba Heero...subió las escaleras directamente hacia su habitación, y se cambió de ropa, la verdad es que ese vestido estaba muy bonito, pero le quedaba demasiado pegado al cuerpo y al sentir las miradas de Heero y Milliardo (Heero por que no dejaba de babear y Milliardo al pendiente de Heero, ¡qué familia!) decidió que lo mejor era cambiarse, se puso una falda verde limón airosa y debajo de las rodillas (pero no de esos que te dejan ciego o ciega, un verde limón bonito) con flores ligeramente difuminadas color amarillo, y una blusa de manga larga y cómoda, de un ligero rosa pastel, se dejó su cabellera suelta y se recostó en la cama. Después de estar pensativa durante alrededor de 5 minutos, se tocó la puerta.

- Adelante.- dijo Relena sin moverse de donde estaba, a veces quedarse así es inevitable.

Por la puerta entró un Heero inexpresivo, traía la mirada seria y como de costumbre, entró y cerró la puerta nuevamente. Relena se sentó y Heero se puso al borde de la cama también, mirándola.

- Heero...- murmuró Relena sonriendo ligeramente.

- Sé que estás muy preocupada por Dorothy y por Alderaan y los sistemas de la República...te aconsejo que no estés en todo por que puedes explotar, lo digo por experiencia.- dijo Heero cambiando su mirada por una tierna hacia la chica quien bajaba la vista hacia el piso.

- Sí lo sé, gracias por el consejo, pero, no me parece aún que Dorothy no se comunique.- dijo Relena.

- Las comunicaciones se han cortado, intenté hablar con ella antes de venir y eso pude notar.- dijo Heero y Relena lo observó con ojos de par en par.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Relena.

Heero no dijo nada...se limitó a darle una pequeña sonrisa acercándose al cuerpo de la chica, comenzando por tomarle la barbilla...Relena sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse a tal punto que pronto se saldría de su cuerpo, la respiración se cortó de repente, sintiendo que el chico poco a poco iba a juntar los labios hacia los de ella, precisamente, terminó en un beso tierno...humilde, pero un beso no está nada mal , Heero se separó de ella y ésta quedó con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas...ella lo abrazó y éste respondió el abrazo sintiendo el calor de ella, era tan delicada, tan hermosa...¿cómo es que en una persona puede haber tanta bondad y tanto qué decir? sobretodo en ella, tal vez por eso no la mató tiempo atrás. Ella tenía el cuerpo de él junto a ella, se sentía segura a pesar de que en un pasado era muy peligroso, ¿cómo puede estar con alguien así? ¿se enamoró de él de esa forma? No supo cómo contestar su pregunta cuando ella se separó y miró sus ojos con inseguridad ahora, pensando en otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué....por qué me besaste?- preguntó la chica.

- ¿Por qué respondiste el beso?- preguntó el chico.

- Yo...eh....- se quedó sonrojada la chica cuando Heero le dio un beso en la mejilla, Relena se levantó pero Heero tomó su brazo jalándola hacia él.

- Dejaré esto pendiente...- dijo Heero levantándose y al quedar frente a frente con ella, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él, le prolongó un beso robado....

- Heero.- dijo ésta cuando Heero se acercaba a la puerta e iba a tocar el picaporte.

- He querido hacer eso durante mucho.- mencionó el chico retirándose ahora sí del lugar.

Relena no podía creer lo que Heero había dicho y hecho, se pellizco pensando que a lo mejor era un sueño pero no lo era, se dejó caer a la cama con una gran sonrisa en los labios, no podía quitarla...se dio un giro alegre y al cabo de unos minutos sin consentimiento, se quedó dormida.

La cápsula cayó al suelo por las afueras y de manera milagrosa, tanto una como la otra salieron y se estiraron de tanto tiempo estar sentadas, Dorothy mencionó que por lo menos en la base que estaba por esos rumbos, les prestarían un auto de carreras, y de nuevo en marcha, durante 30 minutos caminaron y tuvieron problemas en tratar de convencer al guardia el uso de esos artefactos, pero accedieron, sin embargo, sólo prestaron uno.

- Mejor vamos al reino de Zank.- dijo Dorothy entrando en el volante.

- ¿Quieres que yo maneje?- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Sabes conducir rápido?- preguntó la rubia.

- Tanto así como para romper el freno jejeje.- rió un poco.

- Está bien.- mencionó y se quitó del lugar del conductor para pasarse al copiloto.

Alicia y Dorothy se pusieron en marcha a toda prisa, los cabellos de ambas chicas se movían con el viento en contra...

Continuará....

Test: ¿desearían que alguno de los pilotos gundams se obsesionara con Alicia? Sí es sí, díganme cual de estos...

a) Quatre Raberba Winner - créanme, puedo hacer que este tipo cambie de un día para otro.

b) Trowa Barton - pero claro que este, me gusta más que los otros dos, pero ustedes deciden.

c) Wufei Chang - este tipo podría quedarse trabado con las "órdenes" de Alicia.

USTEDES DECIDEN.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO:

Notas: lamento que no tenga mucha acción pero pronto lo tendrá, además, de necesito que me digan las respuestas del test, no sean malos y díganme por lo menos que lo leyeron.

Atte. Lady of Darkness


End file.
